


Reading Sirius' tattoos

by AnaOliveir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaOliveir/pseuds/AnaOliveir
Summary: Many people looked at Sirius' tattoos, but only one person ever really understood them
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	Reading Sirius' tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @jack-o-dandy amazing cosplay on Youtube!

Everyone looked at his tattoos; there were too many, too large, too much ink covering his skin. Some people looked with disgust and confusion; some looked with curiosity, trying to understand the meanings behind them; some wanted to touch them, to feel the different texture; and then there was Remus, who looked at them with sadness. 

Each tattoo represented a fear, something to overcome, something that looked positive, even inspired positivity and happiness, but that it was only there because something bad had happened. Each of Sirius’ tattoos represented a chapter of the whole story that was his body. A story that no one really bothered to read, let alone understand. Sirius would hate to know how sad Remus felt every time he looked at those tattoos, but he really couldn’t help it. How could someone so magnificent carry so much weight on his skin? How could anyone hurt Sirius even in the slightest way? And how could Sirius doubt himself so much? How could he not see how an amazingly bright (the brightest) star he was? Why did he feel the need to cover his skin with so many dark memories? Was it really as a reminder to keep moving forward, like he would always say? Or was it in fact a punishment, a self-inflicted punishment for the crimes he did not commit? 

Remus would always feel the need to kiss that cursed ink, to show Sirius that all that darkness was over and he was now loved deeply and unconditionally. But he didn’t. He knew how Sirius hated that, how much it made him feel like his past was now just a simple sad memory. So Remus never kissed those haunted marks. Instead, he remembered them: every time they argued, he remembered all those words imprinted on his skin, all that hurt; every time Sirius had nightmares, he remembered all the memories imprinted on his soul; every time Sirius went crazy over something that seemed small, he remembered all the sadness imprinted on his heart.  
Everyone looked at his tattoos, but no one really bothered to see them. To see him. Except for Remus. Those tattoos were everything that Remus saw – a novel, with so many chapters. And now, a moonlit ending.


End file.
